


Never Have I Ever Liked Klaus

by draig_asec



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Just The Gang Playing Never Have I Ever and Teasing Each Other, M/M, Multi, all ships are implied, everyone had a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: They all play never have I ever and found they all had crushes
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	Never Have I Ever Liked Klaus

“Why do I have to be here?” Five asked as he payed down between Vanya and Allison in the circle Klaus had made them all sit in. Next to Vanya was Luther, then Ben, Klaus and Diego 

“Well brother mine, when me and Allison were little we used to play never have I ever, and now we’re all together, and I can make Ben sort of here-“ he nodded to Ben who sighed, fully there and looking very much alive which through most of them off a little still- “and we decided we should all play, but with liquor,” he held up his own bottle and Five sighed sharing a look with Ben that clearly said how annoyed he was. 

“Okay I’ll start!” Allison said bouncing a little and Diego rolled his eyes to the sky, already regretting that he agreed to stay in tonight. “Never have I ever kissed a girl,” she said with a smile, Vanya, Klaus, Diego and Luther all drank, Five and Ben both shifted a bit uncomfortable. “Now Five it’s your turn,” she said bugging the youngest (- err oldest?) brother. 

“Never have I ever wore makeup,” he said, the girls and Klaus all took a drink, as did Diego and Ben, though no one questioned because everyone knows Klaus and Allison had used them as practice when they were younger. 

“Never have I ever..” Vanya trailed off thinking for a moment, “slept with a man,”she said smiling at Allison and Klaus who laughed before drinking, then everyone stoped to see that Diego drank as well.

“Wait, seriously?” Five asked looking at him with furrowed brows in confusion. 

“I’m bi, I’ve slept with men, part of the point in coming out was getting a boyfriend at some points,” Diego said rolling his eyes and silently begging his siblings too look away. 

“Okay! Never have I ever been lgbt, yes I’m targeting you three,” Luther said though he was suprised when everyone but him and Alison drank. “I thought it was only Vanya, Diego and Klaus?”

Ben pointed at himself, “Gaaaaay,” he dragged the word out before pointing at Five, “also gay,” he points to both Vanya and Diego “bi,” and then lightly slaps Klaus’ face, “Pan boy,” Luther nods, clearly not getting it but shrugged. He didn’t get much of his siblings shit. 

“Anyways you guys suck, never have I ever had a threesome,” Ben continued earning a glare from Klaus who once again drank, Allison and Diego also drank. 

“Anyone else feel like this game might reveal too much?” Five ask. 

“Nope,” Ben, Allison and Klaus all replied at once. 

Klaus got a big smile across his face, “Never have I ever, been to the moon,” he said trying to get Luther to drink again. Then he bumped his shoulder against Diego’s who sighed again. 

“Never have I ever public sex,” Klaus and Allison both drank and he looked over to his sister silently begging her to go. 

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck a president or First Lady,” Diego and Vanya drank, both remembering their embarrassing crushes on JFK and Jackie Kennedy when they were about 15 . Ask anyone, including them, why that was a thing and you won’t be able to get an answer but all the others had always laughed at their obsessions. 

“Never have I taken nudes,” Five said burying his face in his hands as everyone but, Ben, Vanya, Luther and himself drank. 

“Never have I ever worked for the commission,” Vanya spoke giving a teasing smile to Five who drank. 

“Never have I ever played the had a monster in me,” Luther said making Ben drink who glared half heartedly at him. Allison and Klaus shared a smile, even if everyone was gonna start attacking people, it was fun to see the game was making their sibling laugh and have fun. 

“Never have I ever blew up the moon,” Ben jumped in and earned a glare from Vanya himself. 

“I feel targeted,” she said. 

“Well Luthers gotta drink too,” Ben said giving a cheeky grin to number one. 

“Why do I have to drink?” Luther half shouted. 

“You’re fault,” Ben Allison Klaus and Vanya all said at once but Luther didn’t fight and took another drink. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on a sibling,” Klaus half yelled and then everyone took a drink silently, himself included. “Wait that was supposed to be targeted at these two I need information on why the rest of you drank,” he yelled across the room. 

“Well I’m not getting into it,” Five said with a sarcastic smile, and Klaus pouted crossing his arms. 

“Never have I ever been dead or have everyone think I’m dead,” Diego said looking at Five and Ben hoping to end the topic right there. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Diego,” Allison spoke, there was no way she was passing the chance to keep that conversation going. She had to embarrass the others somehow. Everything was still for a moment while Diego glared at her before Klaus and Ben both took a swig of their drinks with a smile.

“I’m a creature without shame,” Klaus explained when everyone turned to him and Ben. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Allison?” Five asked seeming to join Allison in on the idea it would be fun to embarrass the others. Luther and Vanya both took a drink. 

“I was a kid I had to realize I liked women somehow,” she said with a shrug, “and never have I ever had a crush on Five,” Klaus and Ben both took a drink, Ben’s cheeks flushing a little as he glared. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Vanya?” Luther said laughing, no one drank but Vanya did laugh a little. 

“Well I know not to waste this and that only Allison has sunk that low so never have I ever had a crush on Klaus,” Ben took his turn, before Five, Diego and himself all took a swig if their drinks. 

“Never have I ever liked Benny boy romantically,” Klaus said before drinking, Five and Diego followed both blushing lightly and glaring at him. 

“Wait all three of you have liked each other?” Luther asked in confusion while Klaus and Allison laughed. 

“Oh Luther do you honestly believe little me clung to those three my whole childhood without once wanting to kiss them?” Klaus said with a laugh. 

“And since when was Diego not obvious?” Allison said laughing with him. Luther shrugged he didn’t want to understand but Diego glared at her. He wasn’t obvious. 

Vanya laughed and rolled her eyes at them, “Anyone else bored of this?” She asked and everyone but Allison and Klaus mumbled agreements. 

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Diego asked, and again they all agreed. 

Until Luther suggested a film about the moon and then everyone was yelling over each other about which film to pick. 


End file.
